piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1984 Nightdona 500: Greg's Nightmare
This article is a featured article. Thanks for making friends in the wiki! The 1984 Nightdona 500 is widely considered the deadliest and MOST HISTORIC Nightdona/Florida 500 of all time. The reason due to this was a CRAZY crash on lap 195 took place at turn 1. Johnathan Melter got loose because of debris belonging to Bernie Simpson and hit part-time racer Brush Curber forcing Brush into Greg Candyman. Candyman's tire was damaged and he turned left with Brush sending both into the infield grass. Then what happened next is a moment that generation will never forget, Candyman hit the inside wall and went back into the track into the cars. Candyman would take out a spectacular TWENTY THREE CARS out of the race! Brush also flipped four times as he also got back into the track and into the cars. This race is one of only 2 Nightdona/Florida 500's to have had a red flag, the other one being in 1990 when Murray Clutchburn had a massive crash. An onboard camera on Dale Sr shows the chaos in front of him including Brush Curber flipping 4 times before he was hit by Greg Locke causing him to flip. Rusty Cornfuel had nowhere to go and hit Curber. Greg Locke then hit the wall before being t boned by Alex Quint. Brian Gearly had nowhere to go and climbed on the outside wall causing Gearly to lose his front tires before he went back on the track before being hit by William Highbanks in the rear causing the rear tires to come off too. Mike Yankee and Tom Landis hit Bill Shields and Shields ended up on his side. Ron Pitcar lost a tire. Don Alternators got t boned by Brad Gonzalez and Kevin Racingtire had got a concussion after being hit by one of Brian Gearly's tires. Mike Seasons and Sammy Smelter, the last cars to enter the wreck prayed they would make it out safe but before they even dodged the first car they made contact with each other and hit the wall. With how big the crash was and the amount of damage the cars recieved the race was red flagged which surprised absolutely no one not even Matthew True Blue McCrew who also was happy The King was not in the crash. It was restarted after 20 minutes were spent clearing the damaged cars and the parts and oil on the track. The tow truck couldnt do the job himself so 2 cranes were sent out to take out some of the damaged cars. The 14 who finished were winner The King, 2nd place Chick Hicks, 3rd place SOMEHOW part-time racer Haul Inngas, 4th Ernie Gearson, 5th Murray Clutchburn, 6th Eugene Carbureski, 7th Klint Shiftright, 8th Cole Speedland, 9th Bill Brady, 10th Ronald Oaks, 11th Harold Axel, 12th Don Chapcar, 13th rookie Thomas Tanrev and 14th Bernie Simpson (Octane Gain Racer from 1975 to 1984). Alloy Wilson (the most popular driver from 1981-1986) sadly was also involved. Candyman was hit at least 30 times causing severe severe damage and poor Greg Candyman nearly died and would miss the next 24 races before returning to the 1984 Leak Less 400. All part-timers race because it was an important race. The finish was so close that The King and Chick Hicks tied. Until the first replay, it's revealed that The King won the 1984 Nightdona 500. Chick Hicks placed second and 3rd Inngas. The other 11 are listed above and the racers after Bernie Simpson are listed in the results section below. Slide Powers could not attend the race due to injuries in practice. He was replaced by brother Jordan Powers Sr. Race was extended to 205 laps, due to green/white/checker (overtime) finish. Besides Candyman and Curber, Alternators, Shields, Locke, Cleanair, Dale Sr and part time racer Kevin Racingtire were all inflicted with injuries which caused them to miss the Las Vegas 400. The injured Brush returned for the Texas 350 while Greg returned for the Leak Less 400. It's also known because Mike Yankee got a new pitty named Paul Martin. Television Biography Network: CBS Announcers: Spike and Pinkie Pie On-Boards: Dale Earnhardt Sr Pit Reporters: Lapis Lazuli Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2JmK150ig8 - CBS version(#17 is Candyman,#11 is Curber,Best Buy is Dale Sr,orange car in front of Dale is Rusty,#5 is Greg Locke,#55 is Alex Quint,#2 is Tom Landis and #22 is Darrell Cartrip. Transcript Mike Gets a New Pitty Gasprin Crew Chief: Okay Mike, here's your new pitty. Paul: Hi, I'm Paul Martin, Gasprin's newest pitty. Mike: Well, hi, I'm Mike Yankee, Gasprin driver since 1975! Paul: Hi, Mike. Nice to meet you. Huge Crash (Candyman Almost Dies)! (parts of transcript inspired by the infamous 1998 Belgian GP) Pinkie: Oh no! Candyman and Curber have collided and are in the infield grass! Spike: Well ok. OH NO WAIT! Candyman and Curber have gone back on the track and into the cars. Pinkie: WHAT A HUGE CRASH AT NIGHTDONA TODAY! TWENTY CARS AT LEAST INVOLVED! STOP THE RACE STOP THE RACE STOP THE RACE!! OH THIS IS TERRIBLE! THAT IS THE WORST BIG ONE I HAVE EVER SEEN IN THE WHOLE OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!! '''THAT WAS TOO QUICK! THE RACE IS RED FLAGGED!!!!! Spike: It was. Let's see a replay. (Replay) Spike: So it seems that Melter pushed Curber sending him right into Candyman and Candyman's tire was damaged and so he turned left into the grass taking Brush with him. After that the two go in the field and then CHAOS! Candyman seems like he is terribly injured having been hit at least thirty times. (Live) Pinkie: We are back live and oh look at the damage. Here at the inside wall there is Vitoline's William Highbanks with damage all over him, number 99 Greg Locke and right there is one car up on its side looks like number 10 Bill Shields. Also racer 82, Tom Landis with a bit of damage after making contact with Kraig Shiftright. Kraig's son Klint barely dodges through. James Robson spins out as well. Dale Earnhardt Sr and Ron Pitcar also damaged. Ron is missing a tire and is struggling to move. Brian Gearly also looses all four tires. Kevin Racingtire was hit by one of Gearly's tires, Spike: Many more as well but we should really be worried about Greg Candyman. Candyman had an impact with the inside wall before going back to the track hitting the outside wall few times and hit many racers and got hit at least 30 times and he flipped 6 times total. Pinkie: HOLY (Popeye toot)!!! That was nasty for Greg Candyman! (To the track) Greg (super weak): Help. Brush (weakly): Greg is calling for help guys. I got do something and help him. Rusty: Don't do it Brush. You are weak too. Billy Ford: Yeah let me do it. I did not take much damage. Tom: Or me. William: No wait me! Andrew: Or let me help him! Brush (weakly): Let's all go. Someone has got to do something. Rusty, William, Tom, Billy and Andrew, follow me. (They reach Greg) Greg (extremely weakly): Guys. Please tell my wife I love her so much. I won't live MUCH LONGER! Brush: NO! NO! NO! NO YOU WON'T! (Greg is now unconscious) Brush: AMBULANCE! AMBULANCE! CALL ONE NOW! I'll tell Greg's wife Billy comes with me. (later) Brush: Is that you Susan Candyman? Susan: Yes? Why you ask Brush: I'm Brush Curber and your husband Greg has had a almost fatal crash and is being transported to hospital nearing DEATH!!! Susan (shocked) WHAT? This can't be! I will go right now! Billy Ford: Brush is also going to hospital. King and Chick Tie! Spike: It's a close one, folks! And here comes Chick fast and WHO WON? WHO WON!? That was so close! I DON'T KNOW WHO WON! THEY TIED! THEY TIED! OH MY GOD, THEY HAVE TIED! SO TIED! SO SO TIED! It's just historic, AND I DON'T KNOW WHO WON!! Pinkie: OMG, WAS IT THE KING? WAS IT CHICK? WAS IT INNGAS?! WAS IT GREG CANDYMAN'S GHOST?????????????????????! ''I DON'T BELIEVE IT!' Spike: Maybe The King might have won. Let's look at it in slow-motion. (It is replayed in slow motion) Spike: And The King wins by 8 CENTIMETERS! SO CLOSE! BUT WE HAVE SEEN CLOSER FINISHES! Pinkie: YES! THE KING WON! Candyman in hospital (1 day after waking up from unconscious) Greg (weakly): Hello? Anybody? Doctor: I'm here to take care of you Greg. Greg (very weakly): Thanks, Doc! What happened to Benjamin? I mean Brush Curber for Benjamin, that's his real name! Doctor: He crashed. Greg (very weakly): I know that! Doctor: Alright, come here racers. The King: Greg, are you okay? Roger: He's fine, Strip! The King: Ok, maybe you're right, chief. Brush: He looks lifeless... Billy: Looks like he has died. Well I guess we should prepare for Greg's funeral. Susan: I don't believe such a thing Billy Ford! My husband cannot die! (End of Transcript) Results #The King - 205 laps #Chick Hicks - 205 laps #Haul Inngas - 205 laps #Ernie Gearson - 205 laps #Herbert Brown - 205 laps #Eugene Carbureski - 205 laps #Klint Shiftright - 205 laps #Cole Speedland - 205 laps #Bill Brady - 205 laps #Ronald Oaks - 205 laps #Harold Axel - 205 laps #Don Chapcar - 205 laps #Thomas Tanrev - 205 laps #Bernie Simpson - 205 laps #Billy Ford - 194 laps(crash) #Kevin Racingtire - 194 laps(crash) #Larry Smith - 194 laps(crash) #Crusty Rotor - 194 laps(crash) #Alex Quint - 194 laps(crash) #Alloy Wilson - 194 laps(crash) #William Highbanks - 194 laps(crash) #Dale Earnhardt Sr - 194 laps(crash) #Johnathan Melter - 194 laps(crash) #Misti Motorkrass - 194 laps(crash) #Greg Candyman - 194 laps(crash, VERY serious injuries) #Brush Curber - 194 laps(crash, serious injuries) #Brian Gearly- 194 laps(crash) #Greg Locke - 194 laps(crash) #Tom Landis - 194 laps(crash) #James Robson - 194 laps(crash) #Kraig Shiftright - 194 laps(crash) #Ron Pitcar - 194 laps(crash) #Mike Yankee - 194 laps(crash) #Bill Shields - 194 laps(crash) #Claude Scruggs - 194 laps(crash) #Brad Gonzalez - 194 laps(crash) #Rusty Cornfuel - 194 laps(crash) #Mike Seasons - 194 laps(crash, hit Sammy Smelter) #Sammy Smelter - 194 laps(crash, last racer in crash, was hit by Mike Seasons) #Andrew Axler - 80 laps(crash) #Jordan Powers Sr - 45 laps(crash) Category:1984 Piston Cup Category:Historic Races Category:Featured Articles Category:Legendary Races